Talk:Eating jewelry
Eating Armor Anyone know if, say, eating a Helm of Telepathy confers ESP?--Petzl 12:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) You gain nutrition, nothing else. -Tjr 20:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Eating Ring of Stealth to gain back Stealth intrinsic During my latest successful game, a gremlin stole my intrinsic stealth. I tried to fix that by eating a ring of stealth. I had the "the magic spreads throughout your body" message, however, enlightenment revealed that I *didn't* gain stealth back! It just wasn't there when I wasn't wearing my elven cloak! What's up with that? --Gneek 01:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a bug to me 86.156.99.151 22:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) : I attempted this in wizard mode and in a regular game. Using a wand of enlightenment checking previously and after eating the ring and obtaining the message "magic spreads throughout your body." I received "You are stealthy" both times. I think this was just a fluke for you. Rockstar7514 23:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) eating artifacts Anyone know if eating the Eye of the Aethiopica has an effect? :It's impossible to eat Eye of the Aethiopica, it's an artifact. --Gneek 16:55, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :: Yes it is possible to eat it. Even monsters (xorns) can do so if you don't watch out. -Tjr 17:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried eating it (on accident), the magic spread through my body but I didn't gain anything. I lost the power regeneration and the #invoke branchporting. I believe I already had telepathy instrincly, so I am not sure, but I think that the only thing you gain is telepathy. Rockstar7514 22:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : You gain at most telepathy, just like from eating any other amulet of ESP. I don't think the Eye needs to be mentioned as a special case - eating it is one of those cases of "Doctor, it hurts when I do this. Should I stop?". -Tjr 22:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Amulet of restful sleep A wiztest seems to indicate that eating an amulet of restful sleep can grant the restful sleep intrinsic. However, if you wear and remove another amulet of restful sleep, the intrinsic will disappear. -- Killian 03:19, 25 May 2008 (UTC) : You're right! This seems to be caused by the unconditional update of HSleeping at Source:do_wear.c#line624 resetting the bit that indicates the player has the intrinsic. Changing this line to if (!Hsleeping) HSleeping = rnd(100); :should fix it. I notified the devteam citing Killian as the finder. :--Rogerb-on-NAO 11:14, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::The devteam have responded to my report - they confirm Killian's observation and my diagnosis, and have fixed the bug. ::--Rogerb-on-NAO 09:12, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Slashem specifics According to the changelog - or at least the impression I got, which may / may not be correct - the following applies: stat gains stick after unpoly, with the exception of adornment / charisma. Stat-gain rings for all stats exist in slashem, as well. Also, the slashem-specific ring 'mood ring' appears to grant no intrinsic, though this is based on spading via eating 12 rings without any intrinsic gain. Source diving might be a better solution to determining, however. --Anonymous 10:07, 3 Mar 2009 (EST) I can't find a reference for all stat gain effects from ring eating except charisma staying after unpoly; however, here's info from the changelog for some of the slash'em specific rings: mood ring Eaten: No effect. ring of increase accuracy Worn or eaten: Confers a to-hit bonus. ring of indigestion Eaten: "This ring is indigestible!" and you choke. And not eating-specific: Reading rings Coded and tested (4E3): Rings can be read when they are worn. Applicable rings: mood ring, warning. --Anonymous 10:50, 3 Mar 2009 (EST) Unlimited Stats? After reading this page it seems to me that one can keep accumulating more and more AC, accuracy, and damage by eating the respective rings. Is this the case? Can anything except Gremlins strip these bonuses away? Can anything (including Gremlins take away intrinsic hunger? Thanks. DemonDoll 20:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : unlimited: Yes. Beware wrapping signed integers. : take away (except gremlins): only protection, see helm of opposite alignment and Altar#Danger_in_sacrificing. -Tjr 21:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :: After reading up on Intrinsic protection it seems that I can lose the protection I get from eating rings by angering my god? Is that right? Totally unfair. And can Gremlins steal hunger? DemonDoll 12:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Actually, it's a bit more complicated. You can have the protection intrinsic, which is acquired by gaining protection points and lost only to gremlin attacks. Angering any god (except attempting to convert astral plane high altars) or fiddling with the helmet of opposite alignment will set your protection points to zero, but not remove the intinsic. The difference is you only get 3-4 points for your priest donation if you do not already have the intrinisc. -Tjr 14:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Eating Rings While Satiated? Can you gain an intrinsic from eating rings while satiated? I was just trying out some ring-eating in wizmode and it seemed like I reliably didn't gain anything when eating while satiated -- I was eating increase damage and polycontrol so it should've been possible. Once I got myself unsatiated I could gain the attributes again.-- 19:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Slandor Remember, there is only a (1/3) chance to gain the instrinc. If able try collecting and polymorphing every ring you find into valuable edible rings (if any during specified game). This will increase your chances of getting the instrinc whether satiated or not. : never mind : ...and I just succeeded in gaining an increase while satiated. Never mind. Sorry you were bothered-- 20:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Slandor B/U/C Status When Eating Rings What is the effect of eating cursed rings? Is it still possible to gain these bonuses? 03:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : Answered at the new wiki. --Bhaak